You can't always get what you want
by e.jess.c
Summary: Emily has had feelings for JJ since the day they meet and the two seemed to flirt every chance they got but now that JJ looks to be getting on with her life with Will does Emily still have a chance?... yep still suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this was an idea that I got on a 2 hour train journey so it's not great. And I know it's a short chapter I just wanted to put it up so you can let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

** BAU jet **

While most of the team sat around enjoying a of bit friendly banter, JJ pretending to be sleeping at the end of the plane the truth was there was no way she was getting to sleep after this case. It was hard enough that all the victims looked like Emily but then Emily was nearly shot rescuing the last victim. When she tried to talk to Emily about it she got the usual reply from the profiler, '_'look JJ don't mind me you just go home to that boyfriend and son of yours.'' _ This seemed to be the brunette's new catchphrase, JJ couldn't understand where this attitude came from she was so supportive of JJ up until a few weeks ago. JJ will never forget the time the team plus Will went out to celebrate JJ's pregnancy.

_**flashback**_

_The night was off to a great start, Derek was surrounded by girls even Reid found someone to discuss dr. Who with and Garcia and Emily were doing shots and toasting JJ and Will while JJ just drank orange juice or coke. For most of the night the craic was ninety until…._

''hey Garcia I thought you and Emily were doing shots at the bar?_'' JJ asked the clearly langers tech._

_Struggling to stop giggling Garcia replied '_' we were….till our dear dear Emily was dared to do…''_ as the tech broke in to another set of giggles JJ could hear a round of wolf whistles and cheers coming from the end of the bar, _''an Irish pint challenge,''_ Garcia continued after gaining her composure for a few seconds._

''she is doing what?''_ JJ couldn't believe this was all that noise really because of Emily doing some stupid drinking contest._

''go see for yourself''_ Garcia replied through another set of giggles._

_Leaving the hysterical analyst and Will at the table JJ went to search for Emily, only to find her sitting on the bar with a group of men trying to chat her up after witnessing her impressive drinking skills._

_JJ waved at Emily to come down after getting her attention Emily turned to crowed and said, _''sorry boys you'll have to entertain yourselves for a few minutes,''

''_what is it JJ?'' Emily said looking to the blonde and back at the men at the bar._

''_Emily come on you've had too much'' JJ said grabbing Emily's arm _

''_piss of JJ I'm having a good time,'' she replied yanking her arm back._

''_Emily come on we should go,'' she tried again to grab the profilers arm back only to Emily back way again._

''_JJ unless we got married and I forgot you can Fuck Off!'' Emily replied turning back to the bar._

_**end of flashback**_

After her confrontation with Emily, JJ asked Will to bring home, when he asked what wrong she replied through her tear filled face, _''just hormones.''_

As the team arrived back at the BAU they were welcomed back by more paper work on their desks then when they had left, JJ went straight to her office and Derek stopped by Garcia's lair before getting back to his paper work himself.

**Also should Will be given good karma points and be referred to as Will/ det.** **lamontagne or bad karma points and hence forth be known as detective crawfish (much love to whoever came up with that name).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay and another short chapter. I liked to thank everyone who followed, reviewed and read this story, its keeping motivated. **

**Right looks like Will took the blue path and gets good karma points that's an infamous (the game) reference in case no one got it, yes I'm a gamer girl.**

**BAU**

Finally finishing the last of his paper work, Morgan turned around to Emily and Reid, ''that's me done, anyone up for a few drinks,''

Not a second later Emily looked up from the desk and pushed her files away and turned to Derek, ''count me in.''

''okay that's Prentiss,'' turning to Reid ''how about you boy genius you in?''

''I'll give it a miss,'' Spencer replied only glancing from his paperwork.

''oh come on pretty boy it will be fun, especially with Prentiss there.'' He finished with a wink towards Emily.

''what will be fun?'' Came the voice of everyone's favourite bubbly tech analyst.

Derek turned around and flashed Garcia his best flirty grin, ''hey baby girl your just in time to help me convince our little genius to come for drinks, I assume you will come with us.''

''you assumed correct my sweet,'' she replied beaming with joy at Derek, then turned to Spencer and asked, ''and what's your excuse.''

''Better make it a good one Reid you know what Garcia is like.'' Emily said grinning at the fact Reid was probably going to end up going, whether he wanted to or not.

''I have no choice do I?'' he asked Emily with pleading eyes.

Before Emily could reply Garcia answered, ''not really sweetie, I'll go ask our little blonde beauty if she wants to come.''

As Garcia turned on her heels she could hear Emily shout after her, '' first round is on me if she actually comes out.'' Garcia turned just at the door and shouted back ''you got yourself a bet.''

As Garcia entered the media liaison's office the first thing she noticed was the mountain of files, ''hey Garcia what's up?'' JJ asked barely glancing at her friend.

''we missy are going for drinks we haven't gone out as a team since before my beautiful godson was born, so you are coming with us.'' Garcia demanded more than asked.

''Pen I would love to but-'' before she could finish Garcia cut her off.

''no! Don't you dare I want to spend time with you plus I will not lose a bet to Emily Prentiss.''

''What bet?''

''should not be saying but Emily said that she would by the first round if you actually came out tonight,'' Garcia said looking slightly guilty.

JJ tried not to seem upset that Emily was so sure she wouldn't come out with the team that she would bet on it, ''did she now? Well pen as much as I hate for you to lose but I am going home to my son.''

Garcia turned from guilty looking too defeated, '' I knew should have know not to bet against Emily, she is the only person that can beat Reid at poker.'' Garcia got up to leave but not before telling JJ '' she is too good that Emily of ours. Anyway have a goodnight JJ.''

''you too pen,'' JJ replied as she closed her file and got ready to leave.

**a while later…**

''Will, I'm home,'' called JJ as she hung up her coat and took of her coat and badge. Stopping in the middle of the hall, JJ noticed Will standing there but before he could say anything she asked, ''why are you all dressed up and where's Henry?''

''he is at the babysitters I thought we could go out to dinner,'' the detective finished with a nervous smile.

''Will that's sweet but not tonight I had a bad day and it's-'' Will cut her off. ''don't worry JJ, we can stay in.'' he replied trying to hide his disappointment.

_Now I really feel like a piece of shit first Emily now Will, _thought JJ when she saw the disappointed and probably annoyed detective. ''I'm really sorry it's just with the case and Emily I—''

Again the detective cut her off, ''did Emily upset you again?''

Getting cut off again started to annoy JJ so her reaction sounded more angry then she wanted, ''look Will it was nothing the case got to me and then there was this stupid bet between Garcia and Emily.'' The blonde finished as she moved past will and lied down on the couch.

''why do you let her upset you? You really shouldn't care what she thinks she clearly isn't a good friend.''

''Will it's not a big deal and Emily is one of my best friends, you know she has-'' being cut off again was not going well with the blonde.

''why do you always defend her and I'm left being the bad guy?'' Will asked now clearly more upset than angry, leaving the blonde to think about it he went upstairs not before saying, ''I'm going to go change, order some take-out or something.''

******next morning*******

_Oh god it feels like I'm walking on my eyeballs, _Emily thought as she almost had her entire head in a cup of coffee. Leaning over the kitchen table her next thing on her mind _what the fuck did I do last night? _Emily took a sip of her coffee and was about to finish when there was a knock on the door.

''I don't care who it is unless they have food I will shoot them'' Emily mumbled to herself as she went to the door, only to lose the irritable attitude when she saw who was at the door. 

''JJ what are you doing here?'' asked the clearly hung over but slightly chipper profiler.

''can we talk?'' JJ asked with slight desperation in her voice.

**I'm going to leave it there aren't I cruel (and it's only the 2****nd**** chapter) next update should be next week, reviews aren't necessary but appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back baby :P Sorry about the cliff hanger **

Previously…_  
__''JJ what are you doing here?'' asked the clearly hung over but slightly chipper profiler._

''_Can we talk?'' JJ asked with slight desperation in her voice._

**************************************  
finally getting over her initial shock of JJ standing at her door this early and managed to ask, "what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Not sure to be honest, it's nothing major I just think we need to talk.'' JJ's reply sounded a lot uncertain then she would have liked, her initial determination of getting answers from the brunette was starting to fade.

"Okay I just made some coffee, so help yourself," the profiler replied pointing towards the kitchen.  
For what felt like an hour but was in fact a few minutes JJ and Emily stood in Emily's kitchen nursing their cups of coffee, finally JJ had enough of the silence and asked, "so did I miss much last night?"

Barely sparing the blonde a glance Emily replied, "I can't really remember much of it, I'm guessing that isn't what you came here to ask."

_Okay just put it out there and see what she says, _JJ coached herself before speaking, "No it wasn't listen Em I need to know what I did or said that has made you act so differently towards me lately," Emily opened her mouth to protest but was cut off, "try and deny it all you want Em but you have."

"JJ I really am not sure what you mean, you're the one who has to be dragged on nights out or come to lunch with me and Garcia and we get you have a family but I'm not doing anything." Emily's reply came out calm but in the kind of tone JJ has only heard come from the profiler during integration.

"Are you saying I'm the reason you barely talk to me and when you do its either professional or you bite my head off?" JJ was yelling by the time she finished her sentence, she couldn't believe Emily was acting like this.

"You're right JJ I only talk to you in a professional way because we only see each other at work, sorry if you thought it was for another reason." Again Emily's tone was far too calm.

For a moment JJ just watched Emily she couldn't figure why this was her reaction, when she looked into Emily's eyes she saw nothing it was as if Emily wasn't there. So she tried a different tactic she got closer to Emily and forced her to look her in the eye. "Is that the real reason Emily I'm no profiler but you seem to be hiding something please Emily just tell me what I did."

_Years of Interpol and FBI training just go out the window when she looks at me like that, focus Emily and run away before you say something you'll regret. _Emily couldn't do it she couldn't run from JJ, the main reason being this was her house but also her legs just wouldn't listen to her. "Jennifer the truth is that is how it's going to be I'm-"

It was now that JJ's cell decided to ring ending their conversation and giving Emily the chance she needed to bring her defensive back up. "Jareau…yes of course Hotch…we'll be right in…I'll call the rest of them." JJ looked up to see Emily was back in Agent Prentiss mode. _God I hate you Hotch, just once could this job have better timing,_ JJ taught before saying out loud, "we have a case."

"I figured I'll go get ready and meet you there," before Emily could move JJ already grabbed her arm, "we still need to talk Emily." The brunette simply nodded before going upstairs.

**Sorry for the delay and short chapter but now that it's all back to normal after the holidays my updates will come quicker and next chapter will be long a bit more case orientated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**First things first I would like to thank **_**calzonaobessed**_** for my new nickname ;) and its only chapter 3. I used Google maps for the places I used in the case so if anything is wrong or doesn't make sense, blame them :P**

As Emily entered the bullpen she saw JJ in Hotch's office probably going over the case and Garcia was sitting at the edge of Emily's desk. Emily assumed she was there waiting for Derek who was not in yet nor was Reid. Before she could say anything Garcia asked, "hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

Standing in front of her Emily replied, "Is my hangover that obvious?" Emily was sure she didn't look as bad as she felt when she left her house.

Garcia gave her a sympathetic look "you know that's not what I meant Emily, I was asking about the JJ problem"

Now Emily started to panic "I don't know what you mean."

Garcia looked a little shocked at this, she didn't think Emily was drunk enough last night to not remember her heart to heart with the tech. "sweetie do you really not remember you told me last night when you came to the table after the pool game."

That's when it hit Emily like a ton of bricks all of last night started flashing through her head like a cheesy clip show from a TV programme.

**Night before…**

_Garcia was sitting at a table minding the drinks as well as watching Morgan dancing with a number of beautiful women a smile on his face that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. Meanwhile Emily was in the middle of a game when she decided to turn to her opponent and asked _"feel like making this game a little more interesting?"

"I like the way you think love, what do you have in mind?"

"How about if you win you get my number," _Emily replied as she leaned over the pool table, noticing how her opponent's eyes darken when her cleavage was on better display._

_With a flirtations grin he replied,_ "What happens if I lose?"

"Well then you have to by another drink."

_Even though Emily had lost the bet, that wasn't causing her to feel as upset as she was tonight, so while her possible date or more likely a one night stand was happily setting up for another game Emily decided to go back to the table for her drink she had Garcia mind._

"_You know Emily for someone who has a gorgeous fella drooling over her you don't seem to enjoying yourself, something wrong?" asked the tech as Emily sat next to her._

"Paul's okay not my first choice but he is,_" Emily decided to try ignore the question but it wasn't working on Garcia._

"Oh and do tell me who would be your first choice?"

_Maybe it was the drink or the way Garcia asked or that Emily just needed to finally tell somebody, it was probably a combination of all 3 but something made Emily blurt out,_ "It would be a blonde, blue eyed and beautiful media liaison."

Emily regretted the minute it came out but when she looked at Garcia expecting shock or disgust all she saw was a shit-eating grin which was almost a relief, of course Garcia knew already.

"I knew it! I knew it the night you almost called Will crawfish. So my love-sick profiler what are you going to do about,"

"Back up Garcia I thought you liked Will and they have a child together so my answer is I'm not going to do anything. Also please tell me you are the only that know about my feelings towards JJ if the team found-"

_Before she could finish her slightly slurring rant Garcia cut her_ off "they don't know you hide it better around them probably because you're never this drunk around them. I do like Will and Henry is the greatest godchild I to ever be born but I always thought you and JJ had something and then Will showed up and…"

Garcia trailed off there as Paul came to the table to offer Emily a drink or a game of pool; Emily decided she would drown her sorrows in as many free drinks as her low cut top could get her. Telling Garcia they would talk in the morning Emily turned the rest of the night into a blur of cocktails and shots.

Finally getting her mind back on the present and also trying to ignore the fact she still had no idea how she got home last night, Emily focused on the concerned look on the face of her friend standing in front of her. "Sorry Garcia it's all just starting to come back to me," Emily paused for a moment trying to gather herself, "Garcia eh…how did…I mean do you know how I got back... home I mean"

Garcia gave her a sympathetic smile, "sweetie me and Derek helped you home," seeing the shock and embarrassment now clear on the profilers face Garcia continued, "you know I think it's the first night out in a long time where I wasn't the one being carried home." Garcia smiled when Emily started to giggle at that.

Before anything else could be said Hotch, now joined by Rossi and JJ were making their way to the conference via the cat walk as Reid and Morgan joined Garcia and Emily. "Does anyone know anything about this case?"

Emily looked at Reid as she answered "I know it went through Hotch first."

This time Morgan spoke, "so it's going to be a though one."

As they joined the rest of them team Emily looked at JJ and sighed and thought to herself _this is going to be a long_ one.

**Okay I really couldn't write this chapter, it's changed about 3 times since I started it so please tell me what you think **** next update won't be for a week but I will try to make it better than this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Now on to the case… **

Now that everyone was seated in the conference room with their files in front of them, JJ began "3 boys between the ages of 8-12 years old have been found in Boston over the past 5 weeks, each were found a week after they were reported missing."

"They are all posed in a cardboard box as if it a coffin, that could show compassion or regret, were there any signs of sexual assault?" Reid asked.

JJ continued, "None there was bruising showing they were manually strangled which was the cause of death, each victim was starved and dehydrated."

"All 3 victims were left in areas that are important parts of a community and with the way they are left it could be all for shock value or revenge," Emily finished.

Reid looked through the file as he talked "First victim was found near park street church, next was Charlestown community centre and the third was a fire station, all three could be considered safe havens which gives credence to the shock value motive. There are better places to dump a body where it could found as easily but with less chance of getting caught"

Emily continued where Reid was getting to "Could mean he is showing how good he is, all heavy foot traffic areas with security cameras which I assume he knew where each one was." Emily finished looking at Garcia.

"They will be sending me the footage soon so I should have something for you, if I can't get a good view of the face I could try getting height or race." Garcia said looking at the team.

"Just do what you can Garcia, we are leaving as soon as possible so everyone get ready and head for the jet," Hotch got up and left while everyone else followed.

Once everyone was settled on the jet Hotch briefed the team and gave them their orders on what to do when they land, just as everyone was going over the case by themselves JJ informed them that another boy has gone missing and it seems to be the work of their unsub.

"That's earlier than the others, could be just an escalation or a reaction to us being called in," Reid said as he looked at the other agents.

"Only the lead detectives know we would be coming at the moment," JJ added.

Derek asked, "Are you sure no one leaked into to the media it's happened."

Before JJ could answer Emily elbowed Derek playfully and said "I'm pretty sure she would have told us that."

JJ stared at Emily for a few a longer time then she should have before saying, "I checked only a few people in the department know we are coming they want to keep it as quiet as possible that we are here."

Rossi was the one to speak first, "Makes sense they don't want to look like they can't handle this case so everyone keep a low profile.

"This coming from the famous author," Emily said with a sly grin towards the older profiler.

Before Rossi could make any smart remarks Hotch told the team, "okay author or not he has a point, JJ you'll come with me to the latest victims family instead of going to the station, tell the detectives to meet us on location as far everyone else you have your priorities."

Rossi wanting to have the last laugh asked "Emily isn't your mother in Boston this week?"

Emily caught off guard by the question answered, "eh yes she is…how did you know that and why are you checking?"

"Just thought I'd asked, we've crossed paths before she seems nice." Rossi finished before getting up to get a cup of coffee leaving a shocked Emily.

Derek started to ask, "You don't think-"but Emily cut him off. "Don't Derek, just don't go there."

By the time the team got to the hotel that night they were exhausted, the day's work didn't get them any closer to finding the unsub or the latest victim.

Just as the team was waiting for the elevator a familiar voice was heard behind them "Emily how are you darling?"

"Mother…. Eh… hey what are you doing here?" Emily said as her and the rest of the team turned around.

Elizabeth stood before the team looking as a professional as ever, "Hello to you too Emily, I thought I would see if my daughter is available for dinner."

Emily still looking like a deer caught in the headlights; as the rest of the team including a very happy looking Rossi looked on, tried to answer, "I don't know we are on a case."

Rossi used this as a chance, "you know Emily I would be happy to keep your mother company for the evening."

Emily turned to glare at the older agent, "no that's okay Rossi." Emily turned to her mother and smiled, "I'll be glad to join you for dinner."

"Another time maybe Elizabeth?" Rossi asked with a very suggestive grin. Elizabeth saw the angry look in her daughter's eyes and decided to help her out "that's okay David I'm happy with the company I have."

As Emily and her mother left a chuckling profiler to go for dinner JJ decided to head for drinks, "Well while they are getting food does anyone want to join a gal at the bar?" The rest of the team declined and made their excuses but that did not deter JJ as she walked to the bar her only thought was of Emily.

**I know this chapter is a bit of a copout but I wrote this while drinking and I wanted to update this story as soon as I could. Don't worry next chapter it gets better a drunk JJ, a caring Emily and Elizabeth Prentiss ;)**


End file.
